geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
SMB - Minus Minus World
Notice This is not supposed to be a Trollpasta, or a ripoff. This is a Gaming Creepypasta that had only one cliche. And yes, it's intentional, but making it a Trollpasta is not, so please read this notice first, before you read the page. Story Okay, so I had this odd experience that I doubt will ever happen again. I was playing SMB on my laptop, and I was hell-bent on completing the entire game 10 thousand times. When I beat the game for the 10,000th consecutive time, however, I got sent to the Minus Minus World. This is odd, because, first of all, this world isn't real, and second, it cannot be accessed. But as an intelligent gamer, I considered myself a video game secret finder, and there's nothing wrong with finding a secret area like this one. So I continued on. Here are details of the stages: ---- '''World --1: '''It's like 1-2, but deserted, with no enemies, not even koopas. Also, there are no pits, so there's no way to die, except by time-up. However, the timer is 900 seconds, so you can't sit through all 900 seconds before you die. The level's ridiculously easy. '''World --2: '''A randomly selected level. One administrator Russell Ferguson12 reported playing 8-4, while the other administrators reported playing other levels of all existing worlds. The difficulty changes each time you visit this level (i.e. Very Hard). However, each time you die, the difficulty doesn't change. '''World --3: '''Same contents from 1-1, but the background is flashing random colors by the millisecond, so it might cause epilepsy for those who are sensitive to it. I, however, am not sensitive to epilepsy. Also, same from --1, there are no enemies, and there's no way to die but time-up. The timer is 9000 seconds, which is odd, since the timer can't normally reach the thousands. The level had the same difficulty from --1. '''World --4: '''It had the same contents from 1-4, but the background's the same from --3, except after 20 seconds, it transforms into a horrifying picture of a skull. Also, same from --3, there are no enemies, and there's no way to die but time-up, either. The timer is 12000 seconds. When you get to the end, though, you will see Bowser, really huge, as if he had ate too many Mega Mushrooms. Also, he seems immune to fireballs, so the only way to win the level is to risk losing your power-up, and taking the axe. The person you rescued in this world, however, is a dead woman, that seemed too real to be in 8-bits. ---- After I completed all of the Minus Minus World, my laptop made the weirdest sound of all time, right before it automatically closed my NES emulator. I cannot believe this. What have I just played? Why would this world exist, when it doesn't? Why did I just find this world? And more importantly: What kind of sick jerk would make this horrible threat to programming? So many questions, but no answers. I will never play Super Mario Bros. again, let alone play some of the levels in the game. If you had found this world, DO NOT PLAY ALL OF IT! For god's sake, please don't play all of it. If you're brave enough, please contact me, and send the screenshots you took of this world to me via email, and I'll post it on this website, so that people will believe that this is real. Thanks for taking your time reading this. Have a nice day. Category:Video Gaming Category:Video Games Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:And then a skeleton popped out